Chained
by this is sora
Summary: A series of drabbles exploring the developing relationship between Ryuzaki and Light as they are handcuffed together. Unexpected feelings and emotional strain. [Light Yagami x L Lawliet] [Rating may change]
1. Chapter 1

**Annnnnnnd here's another DN fic. I'm pumpin' them out! Another pretty OOC fic but that's alright, I suppose. Enjoy! I don't own Death Note. Drabbles of L and Light spending their time away from the investigation while handcuffed together. Anywhere from 100-1000 or more words, kind of developing their relationship as they spend more and more time together haha.**

A toothbrush dangled from L's mouth nonchalantly as he got ready for bed. It was nearly ten minutes past one in the morning, but alas it was considered a bedtime nonetheless. Light was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised at the dark haired detective, whom was hunched over the washroom counter, staring wide-eyed at his reflection in the mirror. He reached up to take the toothbrush into his fist and scrubbed at his teeth for the designated two minute time period before bending down to spit out his toothpaste and rinse his mouth. Watching L do his nightly routine for the first time had stricken Light in a weird place. He acted just like a normal human being.

"Are you going to brush your teeth as well? Dental hygiene is important to your overall health." Stated the detective monotonely. His blank stare turned from the mirror and was now aimed at Light, wide and curious gray eyes blinking once or twice before averting and moving away from the sink to let Light have his turn. L's usually pale complexion was slightly pink now too, as he had just washed his face with scorching hot water. His white sleeves were haphazardly rolled up to his elbows. He made a humming noise while he waited, observing and chewing on his thumb while he waited for Light to wash himself up for bed.

"How are we doing this, anyway?" Light questioned irritatedly, having had a long and exhausting day. He was able to stay up quite late himself, however he couldn't keep up with the black haired insomniac that he was now chained to. "I only saw one bed in there." The bedroom had an ensuite that they were currently standing in – well L was hunched slightly, twiddling his bare toes amongst one another.

"We're sharing the bed. It is a queen."

"Huh? What! Sharing?!" Light exclaimed. There was no privacy at all, and he had to _sleep_ with a man now, on top of it all?

"Well you need to be in my sight twenty four hours a day, seven days a week until I'm no longer suspicious of you. I can't imagine having two separate beds and being chained to each other being a very good plan." One of them would wrench the other off of their bed in their sleep – that was for sure. L rose an eyebrow and shifted his lithe digits through his shaggy black hair.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Light said irritatedly. "I sleep in my boxers." The boy admitted with a frown. It was the most comfortable, unless L wanted him wearing pajama pants and getting sweaty in the middle of the night.

Light began to brush his teeth and wash his face, getting ready for bed now as well. He was too exhausted to begin arguing with L, which was what they had mostly been doing since being chained together earlier that morning. L was still leaning against the bathroom wall reflecting on what his suspect had just said. Light in nothing but a pair of boxers. He shuddered at the images in his mind and sighed slightly, looking up finally. "I do too. But I wear a shirt also." L explained quietly, waiting until Light was finished before the boys reluctantly made their way into the bedroom for an inevitably awkward first sleep together.

 **Review please. C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright next chapter because I'm bored and these are short, so it's easy to write. Thank you for the review** _ **Crowned Hunter**_ **!**

Their first night together had been rather uneventful. Light slept, L laid there with his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. He wasn't brave enough to watch Light sleep quite yet although L usually had no problem observing him while he was awake. The alarm clock struck six thirty AM and it was time to get up, L was beginning to grow bored with laying in bed for the last five hours. He reached over and tenderly pushed on Light's broad shoulder. "Mmmph." Mumbled the teen, lifting one of his hands to sleepily swat L away from him. He turned over.

"Liiiight!" L practically whined – although he would never admit to reducing himself to a whine – and he shifted to scooch up behind L, pushing on his shoulder again. "I am bored and hungry. Can you wake up now?" He only got another muffled sound out of the university student and he sighed. L wanted tea, a lot of it. Perhaps sixteen sugar cubes would be enough to accompany such a large quantity of tea. The detective rolled onto his back and sighed.

"Is this what it's going to be like every night?" Light groaned into his pillow. L's eyes widened briefly at the enticing sound that Light had just made.

"No." He said quietly.

"Did you even sleep Ryuuzaki?" The teen sat up and rubbed one of his eyes, the duvet pooling around his hips.

"No." He said again, peering sideward at the half naked teenager that perched in his bed. This had after all been L's personal room before he chose to share it with Light.

 **Review please! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mmm reviews make the world go around. Thank you guys! Ain't nothin' like some inspirational Kingdom Hearts instrumentals and American Dad. Lmao also I tried a drawing.** .

"How are you eating – _again –_ is your appetite unquenchable?" The university student was outright staring at L, watching as he consumed sugar cubes, three pieces of cake, and quite a few cookie graham bears. The detective had set all of the kiwis and strawberries from his cake aside on his plate and once everything else was gone he disregarded his spoon and eagerly grabbed a juicy looking strawberry between his thumb and forefinger. The rest of the investigation team had left only a half an hour prior and L had immediately requested a tray of sweets from Watari while he stared blankly at his computer screen.

"Mmm? I've only eaten breakfast and lunch today, Yagami-kun." Light stared at him incredulously.

"I don't think people eat whole boxes of cookies and entire cakes in one day and consider it a 'balanced' meal plan."

"You are aware that if I don't eat sweets it reduces my deductions by 70%." L deadpanned, staring now at Light while sucking on his strawberry quite contently.

"Yeah and if you aren't giving yourself scoliosis by sitting like that your deductions reduce a whopping 40%." Light answered sarcastically, shaking his wrist where the handcuff lay and rubbing it. He turned to his own computer screen and tapped in a few observations, comparing recent Kira killings to other heart attack-like deaths. He couldn't watch the wide eyed detective suck on that damn strawberry anymore - a part of him just wanted to smack it right out of his hand and mouth. Another part of him thought differently. He inwardly groaned.

With a small smile on his face after finishing his delicious red treat L pushed the plate sideways towards the student, silently offering some of his sweet fruits and berries to him while turning and staring at his computer screen also. They tapped away at their keyboard keys in silence for another fifteen minutes or so until Light discreetly reached over and grabbed himself a strawberry, only looking away from his computer screen for a moment to gaze at that berry itself. _How don't you have diabetes yet, Ryuuzaki?_

Then he popped it into his mouth.

 **So far I'm managing one of these a day somehow. Go me!**


	4. Chapter 4

… **I'M SO BORED. So here's more.**

"Is this chain long enough for us to shower separately?" Light asked, concern quickly flashing upon his face. Did L even shower, anyway? He always appeared rather unkempt, though Light learned that morning that he had _multiple_ pairs of the same saggy jeans and loose-fitting white long sleeve. The student rattled the chain hesitantly and lifted his arm to observe the length between himself and the dark haired detective. "It isn't looking like it is …" His voice was growing suspicious.

"No I'm afraid it won't be long enough. The ensuite shower is on the farthest wall inside, even if we wanted to sit outside the door with the chain underneath it will not reach." L explained, pulling on the chain to drag Light into the washroom. He wanted to shower.

"Was this your plan all along? You're such a pervert, Misa wasn't wrong!" Hissed Light, pulling back and refusing to enter the washroom. L only turned and glared at him.

"I am _not_ a pervert."

"Then get us a longer chain and shower tomorrow!" Cried out the student, staring at the dark circles under L's tired eyes. Maybe he would sleep tonight.

"Not possible, we do not have one. If it is too long it will be unmanageable. Just sit outside the shower door and we will take turns?" He suggested plainly, his face slightly pink from having been accused of being a pervert twice in the same week. "You can't see anything, the windows are deliberately misted." He yanked the chain again and finally pulled Light into the washroom. Fresh white towels were folded on the shelf neatly above the toilet.

"Oh this is _horrible_." Light grunted, turning away and covering his eyes as L simply began to strip in front of him. The detective shed his shirt and jeans away, leaving on his boxer shorts as he opened the shower door and adjusted the knobs so that the water could begin pouring and warming up. A few minutes later Light could hear the gentle _fwoosh_ of the last piece of clothing falling off of L and the detective scampered into his hot shower, shutting the door behind him.

Light gently sunk himself to the floor and sat fuming, cross-legged and facing away from the shower door where he heard water splashing all over what he could presume was the detective's entirely _naked_ body. L hummed gently as he showered, unaffected by the awkward situation. Normalcy wasn't one of L's strengths and so he wasn't as bothered as Light. Sure, he didn't necessarily like the way his pale flesh stretched over his boney hips and ribs, the way if he turned his back to someone it was likely that they would see the ripples of his spine but it was what it was. Light heard him huff beyond the shower door and jammed his chin into his palm, waiting with closed eyes.

"Are you going to take a shower after too, Yagami-kun?"

"Don't talk to me while you're in there." Light growled. "But yes. I am."

 **Review, please~! c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for all the reviews, favorites and follows. :) Sorry for the delayed update, I haven't had internet for at least two months.. It's been terrible.**

A few days time had passed by with the two boys – no, men – chained to one another. Misa was locked within her own quarters with surveillance watching her every move, but she had finally screamed into one of the living room cameras; demanding a date with her beloved boyfriend. Separate from L. Unfortunately for Misa she would not have her wishes granted but of course, she _was_ able to carry on having a date with Light... and L.

"Uhhhhhhhnnn, Ryuuzaki why do you have to be in here with us! The doors lock and there are cameras everywhere – I want some alone time with my boyfriend!" Demanded the super-star female, folding her arms directly in front of her and shooting a horrifying glare at the shaggy detective. L sat slightly hunched upon the sofa in her living room area, his legs were folded up and his bare feet were on the cushions.

"Regardless of whether I am present or not you two will not be entirely alone. The cameras will be watching, so what is the difference? You may do as you please with one another, just do not pull my arm." L shrugged, rolling his eyes and scooping a spoonful of chocolate pudding into his mouth.

"Oof you are _soooo_ perverted! You'd just like to watch and see what Light and I would do alone, wouldn't you?" She hissed, L blushed and shook his head, hiding himself behind another spoonful of pudding.

"Okay Misa, leave him alone. He is doing what he needs to, why don't we just continue our date?" Light suggested good-naturedly as he took the teapot from the table top and politely poured himself and his 'girlfriend' a cup of tea. The date continued dryly while Misa sent side glares to L constantly and pushed him to the opposite side of the sofa while her and Light sat close to one another on the other side, excluding the awkward detective.

This had to be the most horrendous experience of L's life so far and he wasn't quite sure what the ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach quite meant.

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaaaaaand here's another update. Thanks for the reviews and favorites guys, considering this is the most lazy and OOC fic I've written. Lately. ;)**

L was staring again. He always stared, it was rather unavoidable. Those wide grey panda eyes, with tired circles and the constant thought process that must have been going on in the background. How did he not blink ever? To be able to be so observant, Light was also staring at L. They were seated in the main investigation room away from their computers, on the sofa that was provided – staring at each other unblinkingly. Light noticed L's light pink tongue dart out from between his lips to moisten them, swallowing afterwards so that his Adam's apple bobbed delightfully. It was after that thought that Light slammed his eyes shut and inwardly groaned for the millionth time that day. L pointed and shouted out a loud, mirthful: "HAH!" At the teenaged boy who had apparently lost their staring contest.

"I just thought of something alarming, you didn't win we need a re-match." Light said with a glare now shooting it's way at the other boy. L simply folded his arms and shook his head.

"Light-kun is just angry that I've won another staring contest. You haven't won a single one, don't you think all of these re-matches are redundant now?"

"Maybe so, but I _will_ win one of these sometime." Light said angrily, as his mind and eyes were still focused on that milky white skin of the detective's neck bared by L having tilted his head to the side like a cute puppy that needed to be kicked into a wall.

"Mmmm-hmmm!" Hummed L, standing up and yanking the chain attached to Light to lead him away. "Let's go to bed now, Light-kun. It's 3:00AM."

 **This whole fic is literally floof. Aha. If there's any scenes you'd like seen written out, let me know, otherwise I am likely to begin evolving their relationship within the next few bits here.**


	7. Chapter 7

Light sat with a beer in his hand quite contently on the sofa, chatting with his father. Matsuda was drunk already, playing bartender at the other end of the investigation room. It was just past dinner time and Watari was serving smoked salmon and cream cheese upon toasted baguettes slices, with pork liver pates and posh cheeses set aside upon a thick cutting board with other sliced meats for the team to pick at. Miss Amane was welcomed out of her room to join them for the drinks and food, much to L's displeasure since he had been yelled at earlier on about how he was _still_ chained to her boyfriend and that it was quite cruel.

The chain was actually stretched as far as it could go while L attempted to mix his own drink. He wasn't a fan of alcohol at all, it was bitter and disgusting. How Light was drinking a beer made his stomach upset as he dumped grenadine into a mixture of Sunny D and vodka. It would be sugary as hell and it likely meant a hangover but he was already on drink number four and didn't quite care anymore. Pushing his straw into his mouth he began to drink the fourth drink and he hazily looked over to the soda where the Yagami family currently sat – excluding mother and sister of course. The reasoning for this little party was simply to raise morale, they were currently coming to blanks and L had noticed that the entire team hadn't been feeling great about their progress. What better way to make everyone feel better than to invite them for drinks and grant them a late start in the morning? Well, anyway it was what Google told L to do and so he followed the specific party instructions as so. Though the snacks and drinks were certainly more English than Japanese traditional, L shrugged his shoulder and chalked it up as a good attempt since everyone was relatively pleased and social.

"Matsuda! Keep away from the computers with that liquor!" L shouted and pointed, furrowing his eyebrows. "You spill everything. We don't need a meltdown tonight."

"Right, Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda chriped drunkenly and walked away from the desks with his two perfectly bartended drinks, handing one particularly sweet one off to Misa, who sipped it and gave an approving glance at him. She turned to look over at L.

"You're such a hard ass, Ryuuzaki." She said rather meanly, and L frowned, moving to seat himself at the sofa with Light and Mr. Yagami.

"Don't start Misa." Light half growled, since her attacks on L had been relentless that evening. "I have to stay attached to him, you don't want to know what torture I'll be put through if he gets any more drunk because of your harassment." L rose his eyebrows.

"Torture, huh?" He smiled that awfully cute yet creepy smile at Light and began to sip through his straw at least ten times quicker than before.

 **Who doesn't like drunk L and Light? Well. Not Light. Just L.**


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the worst day. It didn't matter that L couldn't sleep ever, mornings usually mashed in with his evenings and everything just came and went as one long repetitive day. Waking up – since he was actually making an attempt to wake – was the worst feeling he could ever describe. His head thumped uncomfortably from his inevitable dehydration, his stomach felt extreme upset and worst of all? It was nearly noon! His eyes bulged at the sight of the red numbers on the alarm clock, but thankfully the drapes were still drawn and the room was relatively dark aside from one uncomfortably bright light directly to his left.

"Well, welcome to the land of the living." Light said, voice low and concentrated on something to do with his laptop computer. He was likely working on the investigation.

"No." L replied, rolling himself away from the source of the light and covering his face with the blanket. "This is very irresposible of me."

"I would say. Do you remember anything after that fourth drink?" Light asked.

L hid the blush that rose to his otherwise milky cheeks, nestling deeper into the sheets, shaking his head back and forth.


End file.
